Just Like Me
by Abernathy5074
Summary: I was watching my two tributes as they made it through the arena. Any second one of them could be goners. However, I know Katniss can get them both out alive. Strategy is her forte.  If we were related, she would have had my genes.


I looked at her on the screen as she sat by Peeta. They had no idea on what they were going to find out the next day. At least, if they were the last two standing. They thought they could both make it out alive, together. Boy, were they wrong. Only one could live. That was the hunger games. Creating more hope, suspense, and drama, just to have it crushed by words, actions, and reality. It kind of made me sad. Very sad actually. I had 2 tributes, MY tributes, who actually strived to Hunger Game victory. To survival. To life and love. And most importantly, to hope. I had two tributes that could actually make it through. Make it to the end. Only in the end to realize one would have to kill the other. What surprised me even more than that though was the relationship I had with Katniss. We had a lot in common. Peeta was positive, hopeful, loving. Katniss was fierce, strong, and smart. She strategized well. Sure, Peeta camouflaged well, but Katniss had the best qualities possible for Hunger Games survival. She was the only tribute I ever mentored that understood me in a certain sense. That 'Stay alive' was the best advice one could give. When I did or didn't do something for her, she figured out what she had to do. She knew how to use her materials. She knew how to form alliances, and who to form them with. Just like me. Exactly like me actually. We knew the other's thoughts just by looking at each other. It was crazy, but also comforting. It satisfied me to know that I wasn't the only one with such strange, yet helpful qualities. Cato had finally died, Katniss and Peeta rejoicing in happiness. However, there wasn't even a single trace of happiness on my face. I knew the next words weren't coming from Katniss or Peeta, but from Claudius. There they were "It is unfortunate to announce that there can only be one survivor of the hunger games. Yes, that is right. One of you will have to kill the other." Then Katniss did the unexpected so quickly. She was certainly great when it came to strategizing quickly. Especially when she only had the most useless materials lying around her. She handed some berries to Peeta and kept a few for herself. I knew then and there what they were going to do. They were both threatening to kill themselves if they couldn't leave the arena together! That's my girl! USING THE OBJECTS AROUND YOU TO DEFEAT YOUR OPPONENTS. Sometimes, mental strength is a stronger weapon than the physical tools. It is all about using the sources around you, strategic planning, and timing to defeat your enemies in a way where you don't even have to touch them. Mental power is the most important thing to survival in this arena. You can have all the weapons in the world that are in possession of the toughest, biggest guy. But it takes one smart move from a human with excellent mental power to kill anyone of anything without coming in physical contact with any of the 'deadly weapons.' This is why I put so much time into her in the arena over Peeta. It was because she had the physical and mental potential on her side. They worked as teammates in her body, making her the deadliest object in that arena. You have to think of the tribute that you really feel has a good chance at winning. Because it takes one wrong move from a mentor to totally change what your tribute's next move will be. You don't want to just waste a sponsor's money on anyone. You got to put the money into someone who you know will put it to good use. That is what these games are about, and some people are too blind to even realize it. Before I knew it, I was greeting them both again. I knew that a war would rise with her and Snow. He hated being defeated at his own game. He wouldn't tolerate it. But from what this girl showed me in the past week, I knew she could defeat him no matter what the costs were. She would NEVER go down without a fight. And if she ever came to me seeking advice, I would tell her the very first thing I told her before she went into the arena. "Stay alive." It seemed to reassure her. Make her understand that she didn't need advice, that she was smart enough to create her own. Just. Like. Me.


End file.
